Victorious: Parenting 101
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When Cat finds an abandoned baby in a dumpster and ends up adopting her, things change, especially her relationship with Robbie who agrees to help her, also what secret is Beck and Jade hiding from the others? Cabbie/Bade/Tandre
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my next Victorious story, takes place after Trip From Hell, and finally, one that focuses on Robbie and Cat, who become even closer due to the events of the story, will still inculde Bade and Tandre, especailly a major Bade plot point.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It had been four weeks since the disastrous holiday, Tori was fully recovered and Jade's back was fine now. Cat was heading home from the groups favourite Karaoke club, Jade had opted to stay with Beck longer and would return later. As she was getting close to her home however she heard something, it sounded like crying, she looked around and then realized it was coming from a nearby alleyway. She cautiously approached and looked around again, she still couldn't see anything, just then she heard the cries getting louder and realized they were coming from the dumpster next to her. She looked in and froze, her eyes wide with shock. Lying in the dumpster, carelessly wrapped in a now stained white blanket, was a baby girl, about four months old, she was crying and Cat soon realized the horrific truth.<p>

'Someone abandoned her here, oh, the poor kid'.

Almost immediately she made up her mind. She reached in and gently picked up the poor girl, the cries abruptly stopped as the baby stared in astonishment at her rescuer. Cat then took the girl with her and returned home, urgently. Once home she called the police and informed them of what had happened, they announced that they would around quickly. While waiting Cat noticed something as the baby started to cry again.

'The poor girl, she's starving'.

Cat lucky had a bottle and some baby formula from her part time job close to hand, she quickly fixed up a suitable bottle and began to feed the little girl, se was definitely starving and Cat had to be careful she didn't choke as she fed. Three bottles of formula later the little girl seemed satisfied, she still looked scared so Cat gently rocked her slowly until she calmed down and looked ready to fall asleep. Finally she did, just then there was a knock at the door. Still cradling the baby girl Cat answered the door, it was the police, she let them in and they helped her quickly find and set up a crib for the baby, Cat gently set the girl down and then sat down to talk to the police officers.

One of the police officers, she noticed was Tori's father, he smiled and spoke, his partner taking notes.

"Okay Cat, just, tell us what happened".

"I was on my way home, I had been out with my friends, I was walking past the alleyway next to my house when I heard crying. I went to see what was happening and that's when I found her, she was wrapped up in that blanket there, I quickly got a new one, that one, as you can see was filthy".

Mr. Vega nodded.

"Okay, anything else?"

"She was starving so I had to feed her".

"I'm surprised you had something to feed her".

Cat smiled.

"I work part time at the hospital nursery, anyway, I fed her and managed to get her to sleep".

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna try and find out if she has any living relatives, or even a name and then we'll be in touch".

"Okay, is it all right if I take care of her while you do that?"

Mr. Vega nodded and then handed her a sheet of paper.

"It's an official report, also verifies that you have been deemed capable by us to take care of her".

"Thanks".

"Okay, we'll be getting to work immediately, take care".

The police then left, the baby girl woke up crying, Cat quickly hurried through to comfort her, wondering how anyone could be so cruel to just abandon their baby in a dumpster.

Just then the door opened, Cat turned around and saw it was Jade, Jade looked at her surprised.

"Uh, Cat?"

"She's not mine if that's what you're thinking".

"Yeah I know, I was just wondering…?"

Cat smiled and nodded.

"I found her abandoned in a dumpster, in the alleyway next to the house".

Jade glared and shook her head.

"Who the hell leaves a kid in one of those things?"

"I know right, anyway I called the police, they're looking for any living relatives and trying to figure out what happened, until then I'm taking care of her".

"Oh, right, cool, well, if you need any help, just ask".

Cat smiled, she knew that, despite what other people may think, Jade was actually pretty good with babies, Jade had once helped her out at her job and was surprisingly good at it.

"Thanks Jade, now I just gotta figure out how to explain this to my parents".

Jade nodded in agreement and soon both girls were occupied in taking care of the baby girl and figuring out how to tell Cat's parents.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Cat is currently taking care of a baby girl, her name is not yet known, she still however has to explain to her parents about what's going on, no doubt they'll be surprised, finding their daughter with a four month old baby girl in her arms when they get home. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Cat's parents find out about her taking care of the little girl, as does Tori and Robbie, also the girl finally gets a name.

Cats da bomb: Glad you're enjoying it, heres the next chapter.  
>Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, well, you'll find out below.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Cat smiled and she placed the girl back in her crib, she knew, if the police weren't able to find anything about her then she would have to come up with a name for her. Just then the door opened and Cat looked up, it was her parents. They stopped and stared in surprise at what they saw, finally her father spoke.<p>

"Uh, Cat…What's going on here?"

"Here, take a look at this, it should help explain".

Cat handed them the document the police had left and told them about finding the girl in the dumpster. Finally, after a while her father spoke up again.

"You are sure about this, I mean, you're certain you can cope".

"Yeah, I'm fine, besides, I've got help".

Jade nodded indicating that she planned to help, finally Cat's mother seemed to find her voice.

"Well, if you think you can cope then, we'll help out too".

"Yeah, so, do we know her name?"

"Not yet, hang on, this'll probably be the police".

Cat's phone started ringing, she answered it.

"Yes".

"Cat?"

It was Tori's father.

"Oh, hi Mr. Vega, so, did you manage to find anything out?"

"Okay we've tried but we haven't been able to find any records of the girl, there's nothing, no name, no address. We've managed to track down the parents, they're the one's who abandoned her, they told us they didn't bother naming their child and felt they made a mistake having in the first place. I'm trying to see if I can find any living relatives apart from them but so far no luck".

"Okay…Thanks".

After hanging up Cat looked around, her parents and Jade were watching her, waiting for news, the girl was awake now and lying in her crib, looking around with wide eyes. Cat smiled and gently picked her up, she then turned to the others.

"That was Tori's Dad, the girl was abandoned by her parents, so far no news on any other relatives, the poor girl doesn't even have a name".

The others looked at the baby in Cat's arms sadly, finally Jade spoke.

"Maybe we should…You know, give her a name".

The others nodded, Cat thought for a moment and then.

"How about…Monica".

The others smiled and nodded, the little girl laughed, Cat smiled, it was decided, the girls name was now Monica.

The following morning Cat faced an unusual problem, despite drinking three bottles of formula last night Monica was refusing to drink form the new bottle Cat had just fixed.

"C'mon Monica, what's wrong".

Jade was watching, thought for a moment and then.

"You know, maybe she only fed from the bottle last night because she was starving, too starving to care, now that she's not at death's door she's getting choosy".

Cat looked up at her friend confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jade sighed and shook her head.

"I think, if you wanna get her to feed…you're gonna have to breastfeed her",

"What!"

Cat blushed as red as her hair while Jade shrugged.

"I was just saying".

"Oh man".

Despite how crazy it sounded Cat felt like it was the only way, so she allowed Monica to breastfeed, surprisingly the little girl didn't try to avoid feeding this time, Jade had been right. Cat groaned.

"This couldn't get anymore embarrassing".

She was wrong because as soon as she finished saying that there was a knock at the door and Tori walked in. Cat groaned again and Jade shook her head, trying hard not to smirk. Tori looked surprised.

"Um, Cat, what's going on?"

"I found her in a dumpster, I talked to your Dad about this, I thought maybe you'd have heard".

Realization flickered across Tori's face and she nodded.

"Yeah, I know about that, but…you're breastfeeding?"

Jade was the one who answered.

"Monica, we decided to call her Monica, she wouldn't accept a bottle, she apparently wants to breastfeed, so, there you have it".

"Oh".

Cat sighed, Monica was still feeding, she shook her head.

'Please don't let this getting any worse'.

But once again there was a knock at the door, this time however it was Robbie, Cat's face went even redder at this.

'Oh, why did this have to happen, great timing Robbie, really great'.

"Cat?"

Cat sighed and looked over at Jade and Tori.

"One of you guys explain it, please".

Jade smiled and explained everything to Robbie, Cat finding the girl in the dumpster, the fact the baby's parents had abandoned her and the decision to name her Monica. After Jade finished telling him about the reason for Cat breastfeeding the girl Cat spoke.

"Yeah, do you guys mind not looking at me, this is embarrassing enough as it is".

They all turned away until Monica had finished and Cat fixed her clothes.

Finally after the incident involving Cat having to breastfeed, Monica was now asleep in her crib. Robbie walked over to her and smiled, she smiled back and after a brief kiss Robbie spoke.

"Listen um…if you want…I could help you, you to take care of Monica".

"Thanks Robbie, that'd be great".

Still smiling they glanced back where they noticed Jade seemed to have a whispered conversation on her phone, all they knew was it was Beck, but they couldn't figure out why they would be whispering.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the girl is now called Monica, Robbie has also offered to help, however the question remains, what will the reaction of his family be, will the police find any living relatives for Monica, also, what are Jade and Beck hiding, why the whispered conversations. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Robbie now has to inform his parents about what has happened, also Cat recieves another phone call from the police, what will be revealed?

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, I can assure you, Monica is not Jade and Beck's kid.<br>Robandie Foreves: That would be sweet, just wait and see what happens.  
>LizGilliesFanForever: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.<br>Riotstarter1214: Nope, afraid not, Jade has different secret.

As for the remaining three, I already know that, it was a comdey point, used for laughs now stop talking about it and enjoy the story.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Robbie sighed as he returned home. He was thinking about Cat possibly adopting the baby girl, he was worried she might not be able to cope.<p>

'Good job she's got her parents and Jade helping out, me too, I'll help her'.

Robbie nodded and headed inside, he was surprised to find his parents and his grandmother sitting waiting for him

"What's going on?"

"Just sit down Robbie, we need to talk".

Robbie was still confused but he sat down, there was silence for a moment and then finally he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, what's going on?"  
>"Look Robbie, we saw you with your girlfriend, and the baby".<p>

Now Robbie realized what was going on and didn't miss the fact his grandmother's nostrils flared when his mother mentioned Cat as his girlfriend. He also noticed their expressions and knew what they were thinking.

"It's not hers, she found it abandoned in a dumpster near her house. She's looking after the baby while the police try to find any living relatives".

"How do we know your telling the truth?"

Robbie sighed and pulled out the copy of document the police had given Cat, she had given him the copy.

"Here take a look at this, it'll explain everything".

They looked at it and his parents expressions changed to sympathetic understanding.

"I see, why did she give this to you?"

"I'm gonna be helping her out, if the police can't find any living relatives, Cat's gonna adopt the girl".

His parents smiled, however his Grandmother still had a disapproving look on her face.

"I'm not buying this".

His parents turned to her, his mother immediately protested.

"Mom, look, it's obvious he's telling the truth, you just can't accept that he's dating Cat".

"Of course not, I mean, look at her".

Robbie shook his head.

"Enough, I'm helping Cat and that's it".

Before his Grandmother could protest further his parents cut across her.

"Good, we'll help too if you want".

"Thanks".

He smile, he also had his parents support, he just wondered if the police would find any living relatives for Monica.

The following day Cat and Jade were both facing a challenge, Monica needed a diaper change.

"Jade, c'mon, please".

Jade shook her head.

"I don't know how to change a diaper, you know that".

"But..."

"You're the one who has a part time job taking care of babies at the nursery, you should already know about this".

Cat groaned and then came up with an idea.

"I've got it, let's settle this with Rock, Paper, Scissors, okay".

"Fine".

They played a quick round of Rock, Paper, Scissors and Cat looked, she had paper, Jade had scissors, Jade smirked.

"You lose Cat, you're on diaper changing duty".

Cat groaned and then sighed, before turning back to Monica and began the diaper change. After she finished there was a knock on the door, Jade answered, it was Robbie, Cat smiled and lifted Monica up and walked over to him as he walked in.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, Monica's really well behaved, ow, ow".

Monica had grabbed Cat's hair and was playfully pulling at it, Cat finally got her hair free and laughed.

"She likes doing that".

"I guess she likes you already".

Cat sighed and her smile dropped.

"Not surprising, the police phoned again, they're still looking for any other relatives except her parents but...according to what I've heard, I'm the first person who's shown her any love".

Robbie knew what she meant, Monica's parents had not wanted the little girl, they had been cold and abusive towards her. Cat on the other hand, despite only knowing her for a single night, had showed her more affection than anyone, Monica, therefore felt attached to Cat. Just then the phone rang, Cat handed Monica to Robbie, who cradled her gently and smiled at the little girl who smiled back.

Cat hurried and answered the phone.

"Hello".

"Cat".

It was Mr. Vega.

"Hi, Mr. Vega, have you found anything?"

"We've searched everywhere, it looks like her parents are her only living relatives and they don't want her".

Cat realized what this meant.

"So, are you still willing to adopt her?"

"Yeah, I'll adopt her".

Eventually, after much discussion over the phone and a visit from the adoption agency and finally Cat officially adopted Monica, Robbie was also willing to be part of the adoption and was registered as Monica's adoptive father. They had finally managed to complete the adoption papers and they now officially adopted Monica, who was now asleep in Cat's arms, they smiled at each other, happy. Jade was once again having a whispered phone conversation with Beck, Robbie noticed this too and turned to Cat.

"Have you found out what she's talking to Beck about? They've been acting like that ever since we came back from the Adventure Park".

"I know, they've not said anything, I'm sure they'll tell us in time".

Robbie sighed and nodded, he knew that asking either of them wouldn't get an answer, so waiting was the only option.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Robbie has won the support of his parents although his Grandmother is still complaining. Cat has officially adopted Monica and is now ready to raise her. Next up the others find out about Cat adopting Monica and finally, the reason for Jade and Beck's whispered conversations is revealed. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Cat has officially adopted Monica and is now informing the others about her decision, also Jade and Beck's secret is about to be revealed.

Boris Yeltsin: Well, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs Dan Schneider.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Cat had officially adopted Monica and all of her friends had gathered at her house. Monica was staring wide-eyed at all the people in the house, they were all watching her too, she wasn't used to this much attention. Apart from Robbie, Tori and Jade the group was surprised to see the little girl and so Cat had to explain again how she had found her. Once she was finished she smiled at Robbie and spoke.<p>

"Anyway, the police weren't able to find any living relatives apart from the parents who abandoned her. So I adopted her, I'm gonna raise her myself".

The others looked surprised and then, finally Andre found his voice.

"You sure about this, I mean, it's a lot of responsibility".

"I know but I still wanna do it, I'm not alone either".

Robbie smiled and nodded.

"That's right, I'll be helping her, I'm the adoptive father after all".

The others all smiled, they knew Robbie would help the moment they realized Cat was going to adopt Monica, he would gladly do anything for her after all. Beck smiled and then spoke.

"Well, if you guys are willing to take responsibility, we'll be helping out".

Jade smirked.

"I knew you'd say that".

As they spoke only Cat noticed the strange look they shared, but was distracted from asking by the others also volunteering to help.

As they spoke Cat smiled, she was happy due to the fact that everybody was willing to help her, even her parents and Robbie's parents was willing to help her out. Robbie's grandmother didn't approve but that was nothing new as she knew Robbie's grandmother would never approve of her, but she didn't care. It was Tori that asked the question which Cat still didn't have an answer for.

"Cat, what are you going to do about school?"

"I don't know yet, I know I can't just go into school with Monica, I guess I'll have to leave".

Robbie thought for a minute and then spoke.

"If you want, you and I could go to school on different days, when one of us isn't at school they can take care of Monica".

"Sounds great Robbie, thanks".

Cat smiled at the idea, it was the best they could think of and they were sure if they spoke to the Principal then they could sort it out. Eventually the others had to leave, except Robbie, who was changing Monica. Cat was sitting on the couch thinking about how to explain things to the Principal. It was then she spotted something, she looked over at Jade, who was sitting on her right and noticed something interesting. There on Jade's left ring finger was a rather decorative fancy ring, Cat stared wide-eyed and spoke.

"Jade?"  
>"What's up?"<p>

Cat pointed at the ring.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"If you think it's an engagement ring then yes".

Cat's eyes went wider.

"No way, you and Beck are...engaged now".

Jade smiled.

"Yup, he proposed shortly after we got back from the Adventure Park".

"Is this what you guys were whispering about on the phone?"

Jade nodded and then continued.

"We weren't ready to tell you guys yet, that's what we were discussing on the phone, how and when to tell you guys".

Cat laughed and hugged her friend.

"Well, congratulations to both of you, don't worry, I won't tell any of the others, I'll let you do that".

"Thanks, oh by the way, you can tell Robbie, he'll find out pretty quickly if you don't here he comes now, just make sure he also keeps it secret"

"Kay, kay".

Cat jumped up and walked over to Robbie who was carrying Monica to tell him about the news.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, yup, Jade and Beck are engaged and now Cat and Robbie know, next chapter will have them announcing it to the others. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Jade and Beck prepare to inform the others of their engagment, what will the reactions of the others be also, what will the whole school think when they find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, here's the next chapter, enjoy.  
>LizGilliesFanForever: Yup, they were, thanks.<br>Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's the next one.  
>Robandie Foreves: Thanks, hope you continue to enjoy.<br>tiarashine: Thanks, glad you like it, hope you continue to enjoy this story.  
>Clamanter: Here's the next chapter, enjoy please.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Cat's discovery, Jade had spoken to Beck on the phone and they had agreed to reveal to the rest of the group at school. Cat was taking the day off to look after Monica, tomorrow Robbie would take care of the little girl. The group was all talking amongst themselves then Jade nodded to Beck who cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"Guys, we've got something important to tell you".

They all looked over at them, before they did reveal the truth however Beck decided to explain.

"You guys were wondering why I was acting so strange when we went to the adventure park, this'll explain why".

"Ok, cool, so what's up?"

Jade and Beck smirked and then Jade held out her left hand, the ring glittered in the sunlight. The others all stared except for Robbie who already knew, finally Tori spoke.

"No way, you guys are really engaged now".

"Yup".

Andre smiled and shook Beck's hand.

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you".

"Thanks Andre, we've not yet set a date for the wedding but Jade and I have already decided you should be the Best Man".

"Thanks, no probs".

Robbie smiled and shook his head, he watched as Tori and Jade hugged, Jade then laughed and spoke.

"You do know Cat's gonna be the Maid of Honour, right".

Tori smiled and nodded.

"I know, but I can still be a bridesmaid right".

"Sure".

The group all spoke happily, pleased that Jade and Beck had finally made the next step in their relationship.

It didn't take long for the rest of the school to know about the engagement, Jade made sure of it. A lot of the people who heard were hardly surprised and happy for them. There were some however that weren't, people like Sinjin were dismayed, a group of girls who had long held a crush on Beck were now glared at Jade whenever she passed them in the corridor. Jade didn't care about the people glaring at her, in fact whenever they did she deliberately flashed her engagement ring to annoy them. Finally, at the end of the day, Jade returned home, Cat had just finished changing Monica, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey Jade, welcome back, so how did it go?"

Cat lifted Monica up and walked over to Jade as she responded.

"Yeah it went great, the whole school knows now".

"Cool".

Monica reached out to Jade who smiled and gently took her from Cat and cradled her. Cat smirked.

"See, you're pretty good with kids too".

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, not everybody is happy about this".

Cat nodded, she knew there would be some people who would be dismayed.

"Sinjin?"

"Yeah, hopefully that'll make that creep back off, also those girls who have a crush on Beck are really having a bad day".

"Nice".

While Jade fed Monica the girls continued to talk about the wedding plans, Jade mentioned Andre had already been chosen as best man, Cat readily agreed to be the Maid of Honour. Jade was happier than she had ever been, things were finally going perfect for her after all the problems she had faced before hand, everything was finally right.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up the group and her family finally meet Trina's new boyfriend, always an enjoyable experience, meeting your girlfriends parents. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; The gang now here about Trina's new boyfriend, they also finally meet him as does the Vega family, also his parents want to meet Trina.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.

* * *

><p>The day after the announcement the group were sitting at their usual lunch table, it was Robbie's day off and Cat was with them this time, Jade noticed that Trina seemed edgy. She leaned over to Tori who was next to her and asked.<p>

"What's up with Trina?"

Tori smirked.

"She's just nervous, her new boyfriend's coming around after school to meet our parents".

"Tori!"

Tori smirked and shrugged, Cat looked surprised.

"Hold on, Trina has a new boyfriend, why haven't we heard about this?"

"Well, you've got your chance, here he comes know".

The others turned around and noticed a young man walking towards them, he had short sleek dark brown hair and green eyes, he was casually dressed and smiling. Trina stood up and walked over to him, meeting him in front of the groups table. They kissed and then, when they parted Trina whispered to him, they then turned to face the group, Trina looking a bit more relaxed.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Leo Johnson".

"Hey".

They sat down with the group and the conversation turned to Leo and his family. He smiled and explained.

"My parents are pretty big in Law Enforcement, my Dad's a lawyer and my Mom's a cop".

Cat smiled.

"Cool, Tori's Dad's a cop".

"Yeah I know, I'll be meeting them later, Trina that reminds me, my parents called, they wanna meet you too".

"Okay".

Trina looked worried again, Leo smiled.

"Relax, it shouldn't be that bad".

After the conversation the rest of the day passed as normal and soon Leo was heading with the Vega sisters to meet their parents.

They finally arrived at the Vega house, both their parents where already home. Once inside Tori walked over and sat down on the sofa, their parents stood and watched as Trina and Leo also walked over to the sofa. After an awkward silence Trina spoke.

"Mom, Dad, this is Leo".

Leo smiled and shook hands with the Vega parents.

"Leo Johnson, nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too".

They finally sat down and soon the conversation turned to Leo and his family, Mrs. Vega smiled and asked.

"So, Leo, tell us a little bit about yourself".

"My parents and I came here a month ago from Texas, my Mom's a cop".

He looked over at Mr. Vega who nodded.

"Laura Johnson right".

"Yeah, my Dad's a lawyer".

Mr. Vega thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Rick Johnson, he's going to be prosecuting in one of the cases I worked on..."

He then looked over at Tori.

"He's going to be prosecuting Mr. West's case".

Tori nodded, Jade's Dad who was now in prison for abusing Jade. Leo looked confused so Tori explained.

"One of my friends was abused by their Dad, my Dad arrested him and your Dad is prosecuting him".

"Oh right...Cool".

They spoke for about another half hour and then Trina and Leo left to go and talk to Leo's parents. There was silence for a moment and then finally Mrs. Vega turned to Tori and spoke.

"So, how's Cat doing with the little girl she adopted, what was her name again".

"Monica, yeah Cat's doing great, although, there are some issues with space, she's gonna try and find some time to look for a place of her own to raise Cat, along with Robbie".

They smiled and continued to go about their average day.

Meanwhile Leo and Trina arrived at his family's home, his parents were also home so they walked in and prepared to make introductions. As they walked in Leo's parents looked up, Leo smiled and spoke.

"Mom, Dad, this is Trina Vega, my girlfriend".

They smiled and walked over.

"Nice to meet you Trina".

"Nice to meet you too".

Much like when Leo spoke to Trina's parents, Rick and Laura Johnson asked Trina more about herself and her family, they had noticed that both Leo and Trina were always, unconsciously, making physical contact with each other. They smiled as they realized this and knew they would be happy together.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up will feature Cat and Robbie looking for a place of their own, will they find a suitable place, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; Cat and Robbie are now looking for their own place, trying to find a suitable place for them to raise Monica, how will they do, will they find a place, read on and find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.  
>Jeremy Shane: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.<br>Liz GilliesFanForever: Glad you're enjoying the story, here's the next chapter.  
>pancake2: He won't have a large role in this story but he will in the next one.<br>Robandie Foreves: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, here's the next chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Following the meeting with Trina's boyfriend Cat had returned home with Jade. They were talking about their latest problem, there wasn't enough space at Cat's house for them to raise Monica.<p>

"The way I see it, the best solution is for you and Robbie to find your own place, somewhere were you can raise Monica. We'll still help out of course".

"Yeah, I think you're right Jade, I'll talk to Robbie about it".

Jade smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Monica until you manage to find something".

Cat smiled and nodded. They then returned home and found Robbie rocking Monica to sleep, Cat smiled, he was also smiling.

"Hey, how did it go, you guys?"  
>"Great, we met Trina's boyfriend".<p>

"Really, cool, what's he like".

They smiled and after Robbie set Monica down in her crib they spoke about their meeting with Leo.

"Yeah, Trina's taking him to meet her parents, they're also going to meet his parents too".

"Cool".

They smirked as they knew the tension that Trina and Leo were likely to be feeling. They all knew how nerve-racking it was meeting your boyfriend/girlfriend's parents. Cat then decided to tell Robbie.

"Robbie, Jade came up with an idea, there's not enough room for us to raise Monica here, we're gonna have to find our own place".

"Yeah, no argument here".

"Let's start today, I'll call around and see if there's any apartments we can check out".

Robbie nodded and asked.

"What about Monica, we can't just leave her".

Jade smiled.

"I'll take care of her".

That was good enough for Robbie and eventually he left with Cat to go and look for a new apartment.

They met up with a realtor and headed for the first apartment. The first three apartments were too small, they spoke to the realtor and told him about Monica and specified they needed a place that would allow them to raise a baby girl too. The realtor understood and they headed for another apartment. They arrived at the apartment, it looked alright.

"This place seems good".

They took a look around, Robbie walked over to the window and tried to open it, only for the handle to come away in his hand. He turned to face the others, the handle still in his hand, the realtor sighed and noted something down.

"Thanks for bringing that to my attention, I'll have to make sure that get's fixed".

"I think we should keep looking".  
>"Yeah".<p>

They continued to check various apartments, however there were also problems with the next two, in the first one the light fixture in the bedroom fell from the ceiling and the in the next one, one of the doors fell from its frame after being closed. The realtor was just as exasperated as the two of them and quickly checked his list.

"Okay, let's try the next one".

"Yeah, okay".

He looked up at them.

"I'm not liking this any more than you two, trust me".

"Yeah, okay".

They headed for the next apartment. They arrived and looked around, it was big enough, everything was nicely furnished and best of all, despite checking for them, they found no problems with the apartment. They smiled and agreed.

"This is perfect".

The realtor paused.

"Are you certain this is the apartment you want?"

"Yeah, this'll be great".

"Yeah".

The realtor nodded and eventually they were getting to work trying to rent the apartment, finally, after some time they were successful.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Cat, Robbie and Monica move into their new apartment and settle in to their new life. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**VICTORIOUS: PARENTING 101**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8; the final chapter, just features Robbie, Cat and Monica moving into the apartment and looking forwards to the future, short but still hopefully enjoyable.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you enjoyed them, here's the last chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>Finally, Robbie and Cat were able to rent the apartment and, Cat carrying Monica, they entered their new apartment. They smiled and watched as Monica stared wide-eyed at her new surroundings. Cat smiled and spoke to her.<p>

"This is our new home Monica, what do you think?"

The little girl giggled and they took that to mean that she liked the apartment. She then indicated that she was hungry.

"Robbie, do you have the bag".

"Yeah, here".

Robbie handed Cat the bag that contained Monica's things. Finally, after feeding and burping Monica, the new crib had been set up and she was set down, asleep. Cat and Robbie stood and watched her for minute and smiled.

"She's had a rough start to life".

Robbie nodded.

"Yeah, but she's going to be alright, she has us, and everybody else".

"Yeah, that's right".

Still smiling they left the room, Robbie smiled and kissed her, they were happy, they would be able to take care of Monica and live a happy life together. The main event to look forward to now was Jade and Beck's upcoming wedding.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and story, Cat, Robbie and Monica are now settling in to their apartment where they will live as one happy family, Jade and Beck have their upcoming wedding to look forward to, everything is going perfect for them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
